ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPCer Writing Awards
The Protectors of the Plot Continuum and the Official Fanfiction Universities love good fanfiction, and have been known to go to such lengths as writing it ourselves! We have seen a lot of talent wander through our corridors over the years, and are proud that other people have recognized our efforts. Below are some of the writing awards and commendations that members of the Canon Protection Initiative have won. Please note that this is not an exhaustive list; additions are welcome. PPCer Writing Awards and Commendations Henneth Annûn Story Archive From the website: "HASA has a review process that allows authors to submit their works to a nine-member anonymous review panel. The panel reads over the story and decides if it is an exceptional or outstanding work of fanfiction. Those who pass review are given the 'Reviewed' status and are marked with a blue star." Henneth Annûn Story Archive Story Author Award "Beyond the Mountain Passes" Thundera Tiger Reviewed Status "Praiseworthy" Thundera Tiger Reviewed Status "Of Farmers and God-Kings" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "Fell Knowledge" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "Hunting" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "Betrayals, Renunciations" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "Shadow and Silver" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "The Leithian Script" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "The Time Lost" Philosopher at Large Reviewed Status "PPC: The JAAKSONS" NenyaQuende Reviewed Status "Mary Mordor Sue" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "Telling Stories" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "More Than Gold" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "Jarge's Story" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "Aglarond" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "Campfire Story" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "Magda's Tale" Meg Thornton Reviewed Status "A Little Nudge Out of The Door" Jocelyn Reviewed Status "Oh, the Places We'll Go!" Jocelyn Reviewed Status "Bitter Parting" Greyladybast Reviewed Status Various stories Dwimordene* Reviewed Status "Until the End of Days" Camilla Sandman Reviewed Status "Raven's Song" Camilla Sandman Reviewed Status * This author has written over 100 stories, 49 of which have Review Status. Not surprisingly, she is in charge of Grammar Boot Camp at OFUM. Mithril Awards Mithril Awards 2004 Story Author Award "Spartan Letters" Dwimordene Best vignette or Short Story "Seas of Fate" Thundera Tiger Best Vignette or Short Story, Finalist "Spartan Letters" Dwimordene Best Lord of the Rings, Finalist "Seas of Fate" Thundera Tiger Best story focusing on Elves, Runner-Up "Standards" Dwimordene Best story focusing on Elves, Finalist "Of Bombadil and Peredhel" Meir Brin Best gap-filler, Finalist "A Very Dark, Very Wet, and Very Miserable Morning" Thundera Tiger Best humour or parody, Finalist "The Hamster" Dwimordene Best poetry - comic or light, finalist "A Fool's Hope" Thundera Tiger Best Lord of the Rings - Voter's Choice "Of Bombadil and Peredhel" Meir Brin Best entry by author aged 16 or under, Runner-Up* Mithril Awards 2003 "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth" Camilla Sandman Best humour or parody, Commended "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth" Camilla Sandman Best novel/serial, Runner Up "Song of Firiel" Meir Brin Best poetry, Finalist "To Nienor" Thalia Weaver Best poetry, Finalist "Terrible Gifts" Philosopher at Large Best Silmarillion "Exhultation of Gold" Philosopher at Large Best Story focusing on other races, Commended "Lord of Carrion" Philosopher at Large Best Vignette or Short Story, Finalist "Wise, Fearless and Fair" Philosopher at Large Best Lord of the Rings, Finalist "Wise, Fearless and Fair" Philosopher at Large Best Characterisation, Runner-Up "In Brethril's Shade" Philosopher at Large Best Story focusing on Men, Commended *An encouragement to all young writers. Water Rats Fanfiction Awards Water Rats Fanfiction Awards, 2001 Story Author Award "A Year in the Life: January" Camilla Sandman and Sim Most Outstanding Drama, Nominee "A Year in the Life: May" Camilla Sandman and Sim Most Outstanding Romance "A Year in the Life" Camilla Sandman and Sim Most Outstanding Frank/Rachel story, Nominee "A Year in the Life" Camilla Sandman and Sim Most Outstanding Story, Nominee Water Rats Fanfiction Awards, 2000 N/A Camilla Sandman Author of the Year, Nominee "After the Fall" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Angst, Nominee "After the Fall" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Story "The Eye of Odin" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Crossover "Francesca's Story" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Drama, Nominee N/A Camilla Sandman Author Most Likely to Become a Scriptwriter, Nominee Water Rats Fanfiction Awards, 1999 N/A Camilla Sandman Author of the Year, Nominee "Crossing the Abyss" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Medium Story, Nominee "Honeymoon Lovers" Camilla Sandman and Jules Most Outstanding Story by Multiple Authors, Nominee "Just One of Those Nights" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Comedy, Nominee "Monday Morning Blues" Camilla Sandman and Jules Most Outstanding Comedy, Nominee "Shut Up!" Camilla Sandman Most Outstanding Comedy, Nominee Category:Lists Category:Fandom Category:Goodfic Category:Goodfic Authors